Not Quite Unrequited Love
by softballgurl9203
Summary: Sixteen year old Angela Campbell younger sister to Julius Campbell, Titan football player, was the one of the only girls in school who just completely loathed Petey Jones, she’d known him since her brother stared playing football with him in 4th grade and


7

Not Quite Unrequited Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Remember the Titans sadly

_Italics are thoughts _

Summary: Sixteen year old Angela Campbell younger sister to Julius Campbell, Titan football player, was the one of the only girls in school who just completely loathed Petey Jones, she'd known him since her brother stared playing football with him in 4th grade and he's been bugging her ever since, she was just completely and utterly annoyed by him in every single way imaginable, even with his finest efforts to flirt with her she just brushed him off… my how tides have changed.

Chapter 1

"Hey Angela" Petey said as he plopped into the seat next to her in English on the first day of school, and she just looked at him raised one eyebrow and looked back down at the book she was reading A Tale of Two Cities  by Charles Dickens

"Whatcha' readin' doll face" he prodded

"What do you want Jones "she sighed

"Ah there you go I got you talking" he said with a triumphant smile

"Ughh go away" she grumbled

"Why?" he asked "Am I bothering you?"

"To be perfectly honest YES you are bothering me so if you don't mind …get lost" she said still not looking up form her book

"You know you love me Campbell" he said as he got up form his seat and started to walk away

"In your dreams Jones" she said back to him and with an aggravated sigh she went back to her book

Later

"Hey big brother" Angela said as she walked up to him at his locker

"Hey sis, how's your first day of junior year going?" he asked

"Pretty good, how is it being a senior?" she asked with a smile

"Alright, all those picketers aren't helping much" he said as he nodded to the front entrance where loads of white people were protesting the integration

"Yea, I bet it'll calm down soon" Angela said trying to be positive, in reality she was just as unnerved by the picketers as her brother, but she was just trying to hide it for his sake

"Yea I hope so sis. Hey Ang, I want you to meet somebody" he said as he waved a big white boy over

"Angela, I'd like you to meet Gerry Berteir, Gerry this is my baby sis Angela" Julius said as he ruffled her hair affectionately, as she ducked out of the way of his hand she stuck her hand out to Gerry and said

"Nice to meet you Gerry, I heard a lot about you "

"Nice to meet you too Angela, and I'm just telling ya', Julius is my brother and that makes you my sister so if you need anything you come to me, ok little sis" he said with a smile

"Sure thing big bro" she said with a huge grin

"Well I have to go to class so ill see you two later "she said with a wave and she spun on her heel and walked down the hallway

"Sweet girl" said Gerry "… but you made it sound like she was 10 ears old"

"Yea well, one can only hope" Julius said with a slight smile and a chuckle

"Yea I know what you mean" Gerry responded with a laugh

"Let's go to class before we get detention" said Gerry

"Yea if we miss practice for detention Boone will have our asses" Julius said as they started down the hall

Social Studies (For Angela)

"Hi again Angela" said Petey as he sat down next to her for the second time that day

"What do you want form me Petey" she said clearly exasperated with him

"I 'm just asking if your coming to the game tonight" he said trying to get on her good side by making small talk

"Of coarse I am Jones my brother is on the team, or did you forget" she said

"Ok well I'll see you there" he said as he got back to his homework

"Yea I guess so" she mumbled

"_When did he start being so nice to me…I mean he has always been fairly nice to me but in that loud annoying way of his, and boy is he cute…..OH MY GOD where is this coming form I think I'm going insane AHH, I'm freaking out" she thought to herself as she tried to pay attention to the lecture _

To Petey

" _Man Oh Man Angela Campbell is unbelievably gorgeous, but she cant stand me she looks so beautiful when she's mad ugghh oh god , what I would do for her to fall for me ,but that'll never happen that might be why I like her so much because she's different. Arghh I'm getting all mushy on myself, enough of this I have to get over her I mean I've been laying on the charm since 4__th__ grade and she still hasn't taken to me ahh whatever. _

In the Hall Later

"Hey Ang, what's up" Petey said as he fell into step with her

"Hi Pe.., uuhh I mean what is it Jones" she covered quickly

"Look Angela just hear me out I know we haven always been on the best of terms, but I want that to change I mean we both should be mature enough to handle being in the same room with one another, so I was just wondering if you wanted to try out the whole getting along thing, you know if you want to I mean" he finished looking at her hopefully

"Umm… sure I guess that would be alright" she said awkwardly and slightly shocked at what he had just said to her

"Great!" he said enthusiastically "Do you want to walk to lunch together?" he questioned hopefully

"Umm I cant I have to go to my locker first" she said while readjusting her backpack on her shoulder

"Its ok I'll come with you" he responded just as cheerful as ever

"Alright, let's go then" she said with a slight smile on her face

"Ok" he said with a huge grin on his face as he watched her start to walk down the hallway

At Angela's Locker

"You know what Jon- Petey?" she said as he helped hold her books while she opened her locker

"What?" he asked with a smile

" Your not as bad as I thought you were, your actually kind of sweet" she said somewhat shyly as she took her books back from him

"Thanks, Angela "he said and gave her a crooked smile

"Ohhh lookie here boys" said a deep and malicious voice of Ray Buds "The star _negro_ football player and his little whore and for the price of one well aren't we lucky" he said as a pack of beefy white boys surrounded Angela and Petey

"Very funny, that's good stuff form a guy who hasn't started all year" said Petey as he slowly stepped in front of Angela

"Yeah I'd be nice to me if I were you Jones because if your not something might happen to that little bitch over there" he sneered

"Over my dead body" Petey said with a deadly calm voice

"That could be arranged" Ray said as he made a move towards Petey and Angela

"What wrong doll-body to afraid to come out and face me yourself" he said leering at her

"I'm not afraid of you, you scum bag, who are you kidding you need a whole little gang of your so called friends to come over here and confront two people in a deserted hallway you are so pathetic you ass hole get the hell away form me" she yelped as he made a grab for her now that she had moved in front of Petey and edged closer to him

"Hey back off man" Petey said as he pushed Ray off of Angela

"What did you say to me -_nigger_" Ray hissed

"Oh that's it "said Petey as he rammed Ray into the lockers on the other side of the hallway and punched him in the face and the whole group of boys over and started to beat the crap out of Petey when a group of Titans came around the corner Julius, Gerry, Blue, Rev, Louie and Alan rushed over to help Petey out. Meanwhile Petey was fighting his way over to Ray and once he got close enough he whacked him in the face and said "don't you ever come near her again you got that punk ass "and he pushed him roughly back into the lockers as he ran off he said "This isn't over Jones, let me tell you that, this isn't over"

"Yeah, yeah "he mumbled under his breath as he made his way over to the guys

"Hey thanks for that guys he just kind of cornered us" he said

"No problem Petey Ray just seems to have it out for you I don't get why "Gerry said as he started to walk down the hall "Well we were on our way to play some ball, wanna come with? "he asked as he tossed the ball to Julius

"Yeah sure" he said as he looked back at Angela who smiled at him and mouthed

"Thank you" and winked at him and she turned around and made her way down the hallway, Petey grinned to himself and ran down the hallway to catch up with his teammates


End file.
